kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
When You Know the Truth...
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode marks the debut of Rosyuo, the master of all Overlord Inves. Synopsis Kota is knocked unconscious by Ryugen's backhanded attack, and Baron fights Ryugen for acting so cowardly. Meanwhile, Takatora mulls over the idea of having to cull the Earth's population down to only one billion people through the use of the Sengoku Drivers, remembering back to the days of first developing them, unaware that even then Ryoma was conspiring against him. When Kota regains consciousness, he explores Helheim Forest once more, only to be approached by someone unexpected. Plot In Helheim Forest, after Baron drives off Ryugen for the cowardly attempt on his life, Kota finally regains consciousness and wanders around Helhiem Forest before running into Oren as he was starving and almost ate a Helhiem Fruit. Though he turns down a rice ball, Oren follows Kota to the Yggdrasill Corporation's Crack in hopes of seeing Zangetsu Shin. In the Yggdrasill Corporation Building, upon remembering how he suffered in testing the early prototype models of the Sengoku Driver, Takatora attempts to see if his company has the resources to save the remaining seventh of the human population before he and Ryoma are alerted to an Inves attack on the research camp. By the time Kota and Oren arrive, they find Zangetsu Shin and his Kurokage Troopers protecting the researchers from being attacked by an Inves Army led by Dēmushu in retaliation for the wound inflicted on him by Baron. As Bravo and the Kurokage Troopers protect the camp, Gaim tells Zangetsu Shin of the Overlords' existence and how they could solve the matter through peace talks as Dēmushu explains he has no intention to associate with humans other than slaughtering them. Working together to subdue Dēmushu, Gaim and Zangetsu Shin are overpowered by the Overlord until Bravo takes a hit meant for the latter. Before he can kill them, Dēmushu receives a painful psychic order from the Overlords' leader to return to the ruins. With their pawn seeing an alternative means to save all of humanity, and holding Sid at bay so Gaim can go after Dēmushu, Ryoma decides to eliminate Takatora. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Lemon Energy, Himawari (used for food energy) **Ryugen: ***Budou **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Zangetsu: ***Melon **Bravo: ***Durian **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Zangetsu: ***Melon Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *This episode features the return of the original Zangetsu suit in the show, albeit in a flashback. *This is the first time a Rider has used the Himawari Lockseed in a Driver, albeit simply for the sustinence function of the Driver. It is also shown that this function will use up a lock seed's energy in time, as Kota discarded one Himawari to insert a replacement. *A scene that contains a schematic of one of the prototype Sengoku Drivers shows something related to the previous Kamen Rider Series. Whether this is a hint at a link to past Rider series or a simple in-joke is yet to be seen. They are designated alphabetically. **Ring: Kamen Rider Wizard **Switch: Kamen Rider Fourze **Medal: Kamen Rider OOO **USB Memory: Kamen Rider W (appropriately designated "prototype W") **Card: Kamen Rider Decade (cards were also used in Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Blade and appropriately designated "prototype X" as the letter X is the Roman numeral of 10) **Fuestle: Kamen Rider Kiva *The Type C prototype on the screen is labeled as "jaguchi", which translates in English to the word "faucet". The name is an obvious pun on its design resembling one. The others are random words or based on objects: **Type-A: Syokoki=Digestive **Type-B: Normal **Type-D: Kagi=Key **Type-E: Normal Kai=Normal change **Type-F: Shingouki=Signal **Type-G: Furaipan=Frying pan **Type-H: Kanna=Plane **Type-I: Mikisar=Mixer, possibly an early alpha prototype of the Genesis Driver or a prototype of the belt Kota uses. **Type-J: Jusar=Juicer, another possible early prototype of the Genesis Driver **Type-K: Burashi=Brush **Type-L: Syamisen=Shamisen, the L belt is reference to Kamen Rider Hibiki, as a Shamisen is a musical instrument and the Riders of that series used them as weapons. **Type-M: Sasanoyo' =Bamboo leaf **Type-N: Hoshigo=Ladder **Type-O: Keseruseru="Cells that are erasable", a reference to Cell Medals, fittingly designated as the O Type belt **Type-P: Panpukinpai=Pumpkin Pie, another Kiva reference, Kamen Rider Kiva's Helmet is based on a Jack 'o Lantern. **Type-Q: Rimokon=Remocon, the Japanese word for "Remote control" **Type-R: Totemupol=Totem pole **Type-S: Donattu, the Japanese pronunciation of the word donut, Haruto Soma's favorite food External links Category:Episodes